100 Theme Challenge! One Piece Style!
by Silently Hurting Inside
Summary: Same as the others, it's another one only for One Piece.
1. 100 Theme Challenge!

The 100 theme challenge!

I'm gonna start a 100 theme challenge! It's gonna be awesome!

I'll be doing 100 one-shots from this anime, all different ones! If you have any ideas for one-shots that you'd like me to write about let me know! For now, I'm gonna start with a couple of stories and I'll try to add a few stories every day! So hopefully I can get to 100!

Please Review and tell me what you think, if people don't like the idea then I won't do it! But if you do like it and have any suggestions let me know!


	2. I Like It Like That!

This one sucks but it needs to be on here, Lol, I own nothing.

Ahh yes, today was the day! Luffy the gang leader had said they were all going out to celebrate the winning of a gang fight! Everyone was excited! Even Zoro and Robin.

"Yeah! Let's GO!" Yelled Luffy

"Let's get it on YEAH yal can come along

everybody drinks on me

Bought at the bar

Just to feel like a star now I'm faking the academy", Luffy sang. As they walked into the bar and Luffy bought the first round of drinks.

Sanji realized he couldn't find his phone, "Hey I'm gonna go take the bus home," He started, "Ahh shit I missed the bus! Whatever! Let's PARTY!"

"Missed my ride home

Lost my i-phone

I wouldn't have it any other way

If you're with me let me hear you say!" Sang Sanji off key.

Everyone joined in as they all danced.

"I like it like that!

Hey! Windows down chillin with the radio on!

I like it like that!

Damn! Sun so hot make the girls take it all off!

I like it like that!

Yeah! One more time!

Oh, Everybody! Sing it like that!

I like it like that!"

Zoro was tired but the party was way to awesome to leave so he enjoyed the party even though the cops were there too so he sang too.

"Til the break of dawn

Party on my lawn

Whistle as the girls walk by

If the cops role up

(So what! Screamed the crowd)

Pour the cops a cup

Cuz everybody's here tonight!"

Suddenly Robin got an idea

"Call a taxi pack the back seat

I wouldn't have it any other way!

If you're with me let me hear you say!

Everyone sang again. Everyone was drunk or straight up crazy

"I like it like that!

Hey! Windows down chillin with the radio on!

I like it like that!

Damn! Sun so hot make the girls take it all off!

I like it like that!

Yeah! One more time!

I can never get enough!

Oh, Everybody! Sing it like that!

I like it like that!"

Chopper jumped up and sang now.

Whoa oh oh oh

Yeah, Whoa oh oh oh

Oh everybody! Sing it like that! I like it like that!

Everyone cut in again

"I like it like that!

Hey! Windows down chillin with the radio on!

I like it like that!

Damn! Sun so hot make the girls take it all off!

I like it like that!

Yeah! One more time!

Oh, Everybody! Sing it like that!

If you like, like, like it like that!

Luffy jumped up and sang the rest

Hey! Windows down chillin with the radio on!

I like it like that!

Damn! Sun so hot make the girls take it all off!

I like it like that!

Yeah! One more time!

I can never get enough!

Oh, Everybody! Sing it like that!

I like it like that!"

Nami sang the last bit along with Usopp

Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa

(Oh everybody)

Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa

(Sing it like that! I like it like that!)

END


	3. Zoro Is Not A Whore

Summary: Every night they would ask Zoro to sing at the Kareoke parties they had...And every night he'd say no...But one night...He said Yes...

Zoro was tired...He was genuinley tired of chicks trying to dig in his pants...He didn't understand why he was cursed with GODLY sexiness but he was...

Robin walked past Zoro and brushed her hand against his Dick...

Zoro's eye twitched...

Nami kept winking at him from across the ship...

Zoro's eye twitched again...

Vivi, kissed his cheek...

Zoro had to get eye twitch surgery...

He was honestly tired of it! He'd slept with all of them at least once so they'd leave him alone but that just made things worse!

Even Sanji had awed at him in the shower at one point! So he came up with an Idea...

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was Kareoke night and Zoro had an idea...He just waited for them to ask him again...

"Zoro-kun! Will you sing for us?" They all begged expecting a no.

"Sure," He grunted recieving gasps.

"YAY!" Cheared Luffy.

Zoro walked onto the stage hooked up his i-pod and started the music...A beat started and then Zoro closed his eyes bowed his head and began singing...

"I am NOT a whore

I am NOT a whore

I am NOT a whore

I am NOT a whore

I am NOT a whore

I am NOT a whore

I am NOT a whore" 

His snapped his head up and opened his eyes with a smirk on his face...

"But I like to do it!"

The crew looked like they were gonna die from the surprise in their eyes as Zoro did a hip thrust dance move that actually looked REALLY sexy.

"Most girls I meet are quite savage

Always tryin ta grab up on my package

They say I look yummy and I want a taste

But I'm a human not a sandwhich"

He glared at Nami, Robin, and Vivi...They just screamed with hearts i their eyes at his sexy voice.

"Some times I feel like LL cool jay

I need love not lovin booty

But every girl I try to get to know

Ends up tryin ta do meh!"

He almost laughed at Sanji's "Not fair" Look...

"I said...

I am NOT a whore

I am NOT a whore

But I like to do it!"

He did the hip thrust dance and the three girls went wild! They were chearing and screaming and hollering...Suddenly Mihawk jumped up on the stage to help sing the song...

"Sometimes, I just wanna dance!

Girl I know you like my style!

But get you hands out of my pants!"

Sanji almost died of laughter at that...

(the parenthesis are Zoro and the non prenthesis is Mihawk)

I am NOT a whore

(No, No, No)

I am NOT a whore

(I'm not your whore)

I am NOT a whore

(I just love the music)

I am NOT a whore

(but I like to do it!)

Both Mihawk and Zoro were doing the hip thrust dance...While the girls went wild...

"I am NOT a whore

I am NOT a whore

I am NOT a whore

I am NOT a whore

I am NOT a whore

I am NOT a whore

I am NOT a whore"

With that Zoro, stood there sweating once the song ended...The girls went insane and were all over him and Mihawk...Mihawk enjoyed it but Zoro didn't...However Zoro went and enjoyed the night anyways, while Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were all lonely in their bunks...

END


	4. What Happens On YOUR Table?

Luffy giggled as he hid under the table in the kitchen and Sanji cooked and walked around not noticing him. He clasped his hand over his mouth when Sanji almost heard him. Suddenly the door opened and Zoro walked in.

Luffy was a bit confused because he didn't make a remark about Sanji's funny looking eyebrows or grab a bottle of Vodka. What luffy saw next surprised him even more.

Zoro walked over to Sanji and wrapped his arms aroung Sanji's waist and kissed his neck. Luffy's eyes widened in surprise and he almost jumped out from under the table but Zoro started talking. "How's it going my lil uke?"

'UKE? WHAT?' Luffy thought in his head.

"Hey, I've topped you once or twice!" Sanji whined slightly irritated.

"And I've topped you a hundred," Zoro laughed and kissed him.

'Dear Kami help me!' Luffy was about to pass out.

"Oh really? When will you top me again, huh?" Sanji smirked.

"How about now?" Zoro grinned.

"Sounds good to me, " Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck.

Zoro slid his hand into Sanji's pants. And then suddenly...

"NO! WAIT! I DON"T WANNA SEE YOU FUCK!" Luffy ran from the kitchen screaming.

Sanji laughed since he'd known that that silly captain had been under there the whole time.

Zoro laughed as well. "Well the plan worked! Now we don't have to tell him to his face."

"So then...Should we finish what we started?" Sanji winked.

"I'm thinkin so," Zoro grinned.

With that Luffy was scarred for life and actually skipped dinner that night for fear of the table being contaminated, but in the end he was okay with it. However, he did tell Zoro and Sanji they could only fuck where no one could hear them.

End


End file.
